


ART: A Dragon's Heart

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Curses, Dragon Merlin, Dragons, F/F, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art inspired by ArgentSleeper's Happiness and Dragons:</p><p>Once upon a time there was a princess locked away in a tower and guarded by a fire-breathing dragon. But although Princess Elena plays an important role in our tale, this is not a story about her. That honour goes instead to the dragon who watched over her, who had hopes and dreams and a curse of his own. That dragon’s name was Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: A Dragon's Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgentSleeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentSleeper/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Happiness and Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784508) by [ArgentSleeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentSleeper/pseuds/ArgentSleeper). 



> I read the wonderful Happiness and Dragons, and was inspired to draw Merlin in dragon form. I hope you don't mind me illustrating your work.

[ ](https://imgur.com/gE7snTW)


End file.
